The Ninja Of Christmas
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: An accident from Jay's transporter leaves Kai and Lloyd... A fusion? How will this turn out? What's going on in the city? And how will this fusion turn back to our favorite red and green Ninja?
1. New Dude

**(A/N: Hey every awesome reader who just started reading my stories! XD Okay, so I already have an update plan. I'll try and update at least some of the stories I'll have written every Saturday, but no promises. I'll try though. XD Okay, so I thought of this story in the car. HINT HINT: Fusion plus Kai and Lloyd equals crazy stuff! Enjoy! R &R!)**

"Kan, jah, con, zok. Ly, noh, wun, misk," Lloyd started chanting a hidden and ancient art called "Healing Hands", discovered by the First Spinjitzu Master and one more man and woman, unknown. Kai watched from a reasonable distance. Surprisingly, Kai knew the whole chant by heart. How he knew remained a mystery to even himself. As Kai chanted quietly with Lloyd training to become a Sensei, both their palms began to glow, an effect from the chant. It has been a couple months since the defeat of the Preeminent, also known to be The Cursed Realm.

"Very good, Lloyd. Your training has improved. But there is more to the path of a sensei than you think you know. Remember that, nephew," Sensei Wu encouraged Lloyd. He was proud of how the young child grew up into a brave, mature, generous young man. Just then, Jay started to tear through Steep Wisdom.

"Everyone! Come outside! Nya, Zane and I invented something better than sliced bread!" Of course, Kai thought it wouldn't last long, even with the help of the two most intelligent teammates of the Ninja. All of Jay's inventions so far always either malfunctioned or blew up. Once everyone of the team was outside, Jay stood in front of a giant, active portal.

"Okay, this is a transporter. The other portal is also activated in The Sea of Sand where we will go through and best part- no air pollution and there's oxygen. Let's go!" No sooner had Jay said "go", he jumped straight into the portal, followed by Zane and Nya. Cole hesitated before leaping in with Kai and Lloyd close behind. Once everyone made it through, Lloyd heard Kai speaking to Jay.

"Jay, for once your inventions will actually _help_ us! I'm so happy for you!" Kai was more than happy for Jay. Recently, he had asked Kai permission to marry Nya and Kai said yes because he knew Nya could take care of herself and she had Jay now, so why bother?

"Alright, everyone. We better head back. Come on, it's like a roller coaster!" Cole yelled in excitement as he jumped through once more. Soon, everyone but Kai and Lloyd went through the portal.

"Okay, Lloyd. Let's go in at the same time. 3... 2... 1!" Kai counted down. Luckily, they both made it through before the portal blew up. Unfortunately, not before a glitch occurred, sending jolts of electricity to Kai and Lloyd's bodies. I n fact, the jolts were so strong, their bodies _merged_ together.

* * *

"What do you mean the portal blew up!?" Jay was enraged of his transporter's downfall.

"I suppose my calculations were off a little. There was a glitch as well. we'll fix this tomorrow. At least Lloyd and Kai made it through okay!" Zane tried to stay positive, although Kai and Lloyd's presences felt off.

"Are you guys okay?' Cole asked at two.

"Yeah, we're fine, just a bit off."

Instead of the two tall males, there stood an 8 foot tall, messy hazel haired, blue eyed, pale skinned, scar covered, red and green wearing young man.

"Oh no. The glitch was so powerful that it reached to a merging point where-"

"Ha, merging! Get it? Cause, they're... Never mind," Jay interrupted Zane.

"As I was _saying_ , the glitch reached to a merging point that, it merged... _YOU_."

"What?! This is crazy!"

Now everyone wonders- How will they get their red and green Ninja again?

* * *

 **A/N: Ohh, I did NOT just do that! Okay, I did! XD Pretty cool, huh? Alright, questions! XD**

 **1\. Where did I get fusion? Hint: One from a show, another from a movie.**

 **2\. where did I get the portal idea? Hint: An AMAZING movie! XD**

 **Alright awesome peoples! XD I'll be thinking of new chapters and you'll learn what this fusion's name will soon be! :O If you want to make guesses, PM me or write in the reviews! See you later!**

 **-KGF**


	2. Old Voices

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back from a little break! I wanted to answer the questions. Okay, so for the first question was Steven Universe, especially from Garnet.**

 **Garnet: Howdy, everyone.**

 **Howdy. XD Okay, so the second part of question 1 was a movie that no one got. Well, so far. XD It was "Monster High: Freaky Fusion"! Okay now I just feel like a game show host. The second question was a movie no one got, but still awesome. It was "Big Hero 6"! I just love that movie. :D Okay, so soon all of you will learn what power, appearance, personality and name Kai and Lloyd make. Enjoy party people! XD**

* * *

"This is crazy! Jay, this is _all_ your fault!" the giant yelled. The fusion formerly known as Kai and Lloyd lifted Jay clean off of the ground. Since Jay was 5' 5" and the giant was 8 feet tall, it was clear Jay would be afraid of heights a little for being lifted off the ground to a maximum of 11 inches high. Cole wouldn't dare get on this person's bad side, with seemed to have a sliver of Kai's bad side which take note, never to get on, so he would not possess. Luckily, the Ninja were able to figure out how to have their powers like Nya, so they never have to worry about losing them again, Jay shocked the human fusion with lightning. Jay, sadly, did not land on his feet.

"OW! Jay, are you _asking_ to get killed?!"

"Alright, Kai! Or Lloyd. Whatever! Can you just **SHUT UP**?!" Zane screeched at his highest and loudest volume. Panting, the giant was able to calm down, thanks to Nya's water. "Now we all may focus on the main questions- what to call you and what your power is."

"Well, whatever you're gonna call my power, just don't call it 'greenflame'. For some reason it seems wrong to me." Well, that was convinent. Soon, everyone started talking about what should they call the new guy. And his power.

"Uhh, red power? I'm sorry, you're still freaking me out a bit," Jay stammered, still unsure what to do with the towering giant.

"I'm sorry guys, but by looking at your new clothes, all I can think of is Christmas! Wait, Christmas. I got it! You shall be the Ninja of Christmas! Pretty cool huh, Lloyd? Kai? Wait, I have the name- LAI! Lai the Master of Christmas!" Nya's enthusiastic mood changed the atmosphere. But no one noticed that Sensei Wu was watching from the training room Lloyd previously was in.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Jay got out of bed, tired from the events from yesterday. Just then, when he entered the kitchen, someone grabbed his collar.

"Jay, either you get me a new bed, or tonight _you_ are sleeping on the floor," It was Lai. Jay was still getting used to the piercing blue eyes of the Christmas Ninja. Since nothing could be found on the Bounty to have Lai wear as pajamas, he had to wear his "fusion clothes" to sleep- on the floor. It was not comfortable. Jay shook as he nodded, afraid of what Lai would do if he said no. Jay wandered to the Bridge, where the Ninja and Nya, their newbie, were trying to figure out which parts of Lai belong to Kai and Lloyd, as well as looks and personality.

"Alright, so Lai has hazel hair, which is sort of physically impossible, so I guess that was a mix of Kai and Lloyd's hair colors. And his eyes are blue, which is neither boy- Okay this is harder than I thought!" Cole soon yelled out.

"Uh guys? Do any of you have some spare money? I need to buy Lai a new bed. I'll have breakfast later," Jay interrupted the group of Ninja. Zane had some spare change, and Nya had an extra $26. No one questioned Jay- they would've done the same thing.

Lai's POV

Wow, I'm so hungry! I wonder how I got this huge appetite, either because it's just me being a "fusion", or maybe it's one of the Ninja I'm made of.

 _Sorry, I had a big appetite when I was a kid._

Hold up, who said that? Was that me, or...

 _I never knew you were so hungry, Kai. Now you're making me hungry. What's for breakfast?_

What? I'm saying the words, but my voice is different. "Um hello? Who's there?" I'm starting to get scared.

 _Oh hi, Lai. Hey that rhymes!_

 _Really, Kai? Ha, that was kinda funny. Oh wait, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Lloyd and the other voice is..._

 _'Sup? I'm Kai. Sorry, Lai. Guess you got the appetite from me. Wait, do you think there's breakfast pie?_

 _Kai, stop! You're making me even hungrier! But yeah, there's some pie left. You'll eat any pie, right Kai? Now that's a rhyme!_

"Um hello? Can you guys stop talking and tell me where the pie is? I'm starving!" This Lloyd dude told me where the pie was and boy, was that good! Suddenly, I noticed a picture. It was the Ninja, and two more guys I don't recognize. Maybe they're the ones that make me?

 _Oh yeah, Lai. That's me. I wear red. I'm fire._

 _I wear green. That's a new picture. We had an old picture of me as a kid, but that got destroyed. With Kai and I together to make you Lai- Kai would you like to finish?_

 _Guess who gave you better looks? Us both!_

"Lai! Come here!"

 _Oh cookie crumbs! I forgot my training to be a Sensei still hasn't been completed! Lai, you'll have to train under Sensei Wu! Kai can teach you the chant of Healing Hands. Seriously Kai, how do you know the whole chant?_

 _I don't know. I just know! Don't worry, once you get the hang of Healing Hands, you'll have Lloyd's training easier._

Okay, this will be weird. I don't even know who this Sensei Wu guy- Oh wait never mind, Lloyd showed me. Heh, maybe being two people yet be one person won't be so hard after all.

* * *

 **Well that was fun. XD Sorry I didn't post this earlier. It took me like almost 2 weeks to get this done! And I had school supplies to buy! So busy, but for once, the shopping went quick! So update time! ^_^ R &R! (If you want to XD) See ya next update day! :D**

 **-KGF**


	3. Pie Lover

**Hey guys! What's up? XD Okay here's some of the reviews I want to answer before we start:**

 **GamerGirl597: Well, I guess it is technically three people. But if you watch Steven Universe, Garnet says that you are not two people, and you are not one person. I never understood it, but hey! I'm random! ^_^ I guess Lai's POV might also be Kai's and Lloyd's... I guesss. XP**

 **Darkrainbow: Okay that was good to know! Actually, I think it's smart to rarely watch TV, at least until Ninjago comes back on again since the producers and writers take a while. Besides, if you don't watch a lot of TV, it saves energy! You go, girl! XD**

 **ONWAAAARDSS!**

 **P.S., when you reach the Bridge (that sounds funny XD You are in the _Bounty_ , stalking on the Ninja. XD) section, start playing _The Ghost Whip_ by The Fold. It's a remix of _The Weekend Whip_ , but it's awesome! I love the rhythm! Listen to it when you read! Also, amazing news! My friend had library books of Ninjago and guess what? A new movie of Ninjago comes out September 23rd, 2016! XD I can't wait! Mark your calenders!**

* * *

Lai's POV

"...tui, jiu, lam." Wow, does that chant take forever!

 _Well, not for me! Even though I having no idea how I know the whole chant._

 _Oh, Kai. At least we got to eat before training! I wonder if we have seperate stomachs, or if we have a shared stomach, or if Lai has his-_

 _Lloyd, are you trying to make me nauseous!?_

 _Sorry. Heh heh._

Okay, I'm going to try and block you all out.

"Well done, Lai. I hope Lloyd will have that training picked up when you are seperate." Huh, this Sensei guy is pretty cool. And his beard is awesome! I kinda want to touch it...

 _Kai, stop making Lai weird!_

 _Hey, you're doing it too, big shot!_

 _Okay, I am. Ha!_

Well, Wu just released me from training so I guess I'll find the others. Or...

* * *

 **IN THE BRIDGE**

"Okay, let's try this again. So neither boy had blue eyes, so I guess it was just a reaction of some sort," Nya tried to get around doing a random task Cole came up with through boredom. "Or maybe Lai has his own genes. I think."

Suddenly, a beat of music droned through the open door. The Ninja followed the music and saw something that shocked them all- Lai was _singing_.

( **START PLAYING _THE GHOST WHIP_ )**

Nya was the least surprised. When she was little and had a nightmare or couldn't sleep, Kai would sit at the egde of her bed and sing a few verses of a random song he could think of. When he finishe singing, Cole shouted out,

"Encore! Encore! That was awesome!" That sure scared Lai out of his wits with Kai yelling,

 _THEY SAW ME! I MEAN YOU! I MEAN- GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

Lai's POV

AAAAAHHHHHH! Kai stop! They can't see us now!

 _Huh? Oh sorry._

 _I didn't know you could sing, Kai._

 _I didn't want to tell you guys. Besides, you guys never ask me about myself. So you also don't know that I am an acrobat-_

 _Wha?_

 _See, that's what happens when you don't ask me about myself._

 _I am **SO** telling the others about this!_

Heh, okay. Oh, by the way...

"Hey Kai, why do you like pie so much? Is it because how Zane makes them?"

 _No. It's actually because how my **MOM** makes them. You guys won't believe me, but my mom's cooking is better than Zane's.*_

Oh snap! Ho ho, I wonder what the other Ninja would think of that! And when will Jay get my stupid bed?!

* * *

 **AT THE STORE**

Jay's POV

Too small, small- Why would I want a crib?! Hey, there it is! A bed for a giant! Perfect. Oh dang, this is heavy! Man, I wish Cole was here! Wait better check the price! $168.99- I can afford that.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE _Bounty_**

"Help me." I called out to possibly no one.

"Thank you, Jay. Actually, if I said that I would have to KILL YOU! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Wow, Lai is a real jerk to me. I guess I deserve it for doing this to him. Bleh, I just want to fall alseep.

* * *

 **Oh, poor Jay! ;) Ha, I did bring out the crib! :D Actually, before my friend (who is in a Ninjago club where they know pretty much everything :P) told me that Kai's mom was a better cook than Zane (:O), I fantisied about it. I was right! Wait, is that club stalking me? Because most things that I think for Kai, come _true_. O_O Yep, Jay fell alseep on the floor! Until next chapter! :D**

 **-KGF**


	4. Mall Disaster

**Hey everyone! Before we start, I have some things to answer:**

 **Guest: I know Kai can cook, because 1) I read his character, and 2) From the village he and Nya came from, I'm pretty sure you have to learn to cook. =P**

 **Darkrainbow: Kai is a singer. THANK YOU, VINCENT TONG! I LOVE YOU, YOU ROCK! Vincent Tong is pretty cute, perfect for Kai. ;D And if you loved how Lai tortured Jay, well, yeah, I guess that was special for you. XD**

* * *

Lai's POV

Bored, bored, and did I mention _BORED_?! Nya and the others insisted that we go shopping so I can get new clothes. And Sensei is making me a Christmas Ninja suit, so I guess I have to wait for that.

"Okay, how about this?" Nya held up a tie-dye shirt with, of course, red and greem swirls. Oh wow. Just wow.

"Hey I have a question- When will this torturing end?" People looked over at me, which didn't make much of a difference. Ever since I entered the mall, people wouldn't stop staring at me. And I'm pretty sure one girl gave me the goo-goo eyes."Worst part of this trip, I didn't get to eat!" Seriously, I'm starving!

 _Heh heh, sorry._

 _Oh Kai, you can be such a kid at times._

Well, if I don't do something soon, I'm positive I will die from boredom!

* * *

 **AT THE _BOUNTY_**

Sensei Wu was working still working on the new Ninja suit he promised Lai to wear for if there was ever trouble while Kai and Lloyd were still fused. It seemed like the suits the Ninja wore with the ghost problem, only instead of black, it was striped with red and green. It was slightly more difficult, because some of the fabric was used for Kai and Lloyd's previous suits, but Sensei accomplished it. When he finished and held it up, it was better than the other suits. Sensei even made Lai his own symbol- it was mixed with Kai and Lloyd's symbols, but it was still a one-of-a-kind. He laid out the suit on Lai's new bed. The _Bounty_ had a spare room, so the Ninja gave it up to Lai. Surprisingly, the fusion was neat, but both boys were, so what did everyone expect? Mess, that's what. About an hour or so after Sensei finished the Christmas suit, Lai and the others burst through the door.

"Finally, I can get some awesome food in my piehole! Me hungry! Ha ha!" Lai yelled, clear that the hunger was from both Ninja, and not just Kai. No one had breakfast after all, except for Sensei.

"Hello Ninja, how was the shopping trip?"

"Well, Lai kept complaining it was torture, then he started hallucinating from hunger, and that was a mess. And a girl tried to flirt with Lai," Nya responded. It was no use lying to their teacher, he always found the truth.

* _At The Mall_ *

 _"Oh geez. When can we get some food in our stomachs?!" Lai yelled out, mostly to himself. He was so starved! Then, Lai's vision went blurry, and when he could see, all the shirts were fruits, and the belts were noodles. He started eating, even though he kept spitting the clothes from his mouth._

 ** _1 AND A HALF HOURS LATER_**

 _"Finally, we can leave! And, at least someone else covered for us for me eating clothes!"_

 _Suddenly, a young woman no older than 18, grabbed Lai's arm. It was the same girl who gave him the goo-goo eyes._

 _"Hey cutie. What's up?" She asked the tall male._

 _"Uh, I find that offensive. I'm 8 feet tall. And not much is up, just the ceiling, and you letting go of my arm!"_

 _"NO! YOU BELONG WITH ME!"_

 _"Hey, let go of our brother!" The Ninja tried splitting Lai's arm from the girl's grip, until Cole realized he could possess her._

 _"Oh, I am so gonna regret this..." You get the idea._

* _End Of Mall Trip_ *

"Yeah, let's just say, more went on than what we say." Well said Zane, well said.

* * *

 **Excuse: School stuff stopped update time. I really loved writing the mall scene where the Ninja remember what happened. XD Just if anyone's wondering, Lai's in my house. O_O No, JK! But he has something to say!**

 **Lai: *mouth full* Hey everyone!**

 **KGF: Lai, that's gross. Let me join in!**

 **Reader (if you want to do this): Ooh, (F/F) (favorite food)! Give me some!**

 **Everyone: BYE!**

 **Well, that was pointless. But, I can be pointless, so what the hey? :D**

 **-KGF**


	5. Hang Ten

**I'm back! And the story is coming! In 3... 2...**

* * *

Lai's POV

"Sensei, one thing about this suit-It is killer!" Seriously, Sensei made this so cool! Just the right size. And it's snug! Then, I felt my stomach growling. I still didn't have lunch, since Sensei brought me to try on the Ninja suit.

 _Oh man, this is awesome! And I'm starving!_

 _Really? Wow._

 _I can't help it, Lloyd! I want my mom's pie BAD! I want all the dishes she's ever made for me!_

Oh, that reminds me! "Hey guys!" I ran through the halls of the _Bounty_ , and found everyone in the main room. "Guess what? Kai loves pie, which rhymes, and he thinks his mom's cooking is better than Zane's!"

 _LAI?! What is wrong with you!?_

Oh man, I'm so evil. Everyone kept staring at me. Well, I guess they never expected someone to beat Zane. Then Jay just started yelling at me.

"WHAT!? KAI, DO YOU REALLY MEAN THAT!?" Jay shook me, but by my waist cause he obviously can't reach my shoulders. Kai spoke out of my mouth.

"Heh heh... Yes." Everyone kept staring at me again. Oh right, they never saw me do that, with one Ninja talking through my mouth. I walked past them and grabbed some chili. I smelled it, and BOY, does it smell bad!

"Alright, who cooked this chili?! Whoever did, you're making me lose my appetite! And Kai, Lloyd, and I don't like this at all!" The ghost (Cole, I think) raised his hand. I stuck my tongue out at him. Well, I lost my appetite, I guess I'll go surfing. "I'm going surfing, guys! See ya in a while!" I ran to my room and took out a pair of swim trunks. Of course, one side was red and the other was green. I pulled them on and wore one of my shirts, and jumped off deck. I love the wind in my hair!

 _AAAAAWWWWEEEEESSSSOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!_

 _WHOA, LAI ARE YOU CRAZY!? KAI, ARE YOU CRAZY!?_

We both answered. "YEEEEESSSS!" I kept freefalling and when I neared the ground, I landed on my feet and my right palm. The ground practically shook! I stood up, and I was on a sidewalk, along the sand line. I'm at my destination. I ran towards a shack to but my own surfboard. Ironically, I found one that had red and green swirls. I ran off to find an empty area, and then swam off in the waves. I noticed an ad that said a surfing competition was held today, which is why I'm here. I dove under the wave, and began standing on my board. A key to surfing: Don't freak out so much, or else you'll practically drown like one guy. And just go with the flow, like my "sister". The second wave I crouched under, as I dragged my hand alongside it. I love surfing! It's in my blood!

 _And ours, too!_

Yeah yeah.

* * *

 **Okay that was sadly short, but that's the best I can do. I like to think that after Possession, Kai learns to swim. So he and Lloyd are secretly surfer dudes, and I love that! I'm slowly reaching the end, so be prepared! BOO! XD**

 **-KGF... Loves surfer dudes, aka, Kai and Lloyd. ;)**


	6. Why Fan Girls

**Sorry I'm late again. :( Luckily, I had rarely any homework today, and I finished lunch eariler than usual! :D Enter the world of surfing! XD**

* * *

Lai's POV

"WOOHOO! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Right now, I'm _spinning_ on my _head_ , on a _surfboard!_ How awesome is that?!

 _Totally awesome!_

 _Radical!_

" _ **Radical**_ _ **?**_ Are you serious, Kai?"

 _Yep! And I'll never take it back!_

Ugh, so childish.

 _Oh, and you're not?_

"Hey!" I lept off my board before the wave crashed, so I got some salt water in my mouth. I rose up, and then I saw my hair- It was a _blonde color_. And the tips and roots were naturally highlighted _brown_. "Whoa. What happened to me?" Not only that, my left eye was _red_ , and my right eye was _green_.

 _Huh, this is new._

 _Ya think? How gullible are you?_

 _Hey, I'm just trying to be funny! Oh no, I'm turning into Jay! HELP ME KAI! No, just kidding. I **am** Kai._

Okay, I am offically weirded out. I shrugged it off though, grabbed my board, and headed for the beach again. I want a tan instead of pale skin. Once I dried off, I found myself back to normal. I put on the sunglasses that I took from Cole, and laid on my back. Man, the Sun feels so good on my skin! The sand is so warm, but where I put my back, it cooled down. It's moist, and right now I'm wishing it's up my shorts.

 _Now, **I'm** weirded out._

 _Aw, Lloyd... Don't you want a potato? Heeheehee._

 _WHAT?! What is **wrong** with you?! NO! Well, maybe a little._

 _I knew it!_

On man, how much I love weird conversations!

* * *

Back at the _Bounty_ , Zane was cooking lunch. He tried brewing some tea for Sensei, but Wu beat Zane to the "special" task. It was only till everyone sat down that Nya realized that the fusion was yet to be there.

"Hey, shouldn't Lai be back yet? He was gone for a pretty long time."

"I think he said he went to the beach. Maybe after we finish, we'll go." Jay remarked, oddly sounding like Lloyd. Cole made sure to pack some leftovers for Lai, remembering his _big_ appetite. Once the Ninja reached the beach, Nya and Zane turned around, trying to contain the laughter bubbling in their throats. Lai was being chased by Kai and Lloyd's fan girls! One caught on Lai's shoulders, and attempted to snip off some hair, and feel his biceps. Another grabbed on to Lai's waist, feeling the stiff and well built six pack. But all that was really heard was Lai's screams.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PSYCHOS!**_ " Lai yelled, while repeatedly slapping at the girl's hands on his waist. It was a sight never to be forgotten- mostly because Zane caught it all on camera. Jay tried to speak, only to be not understanable from the laughter.

"O-ok-kay, s-so-o s-sa-ad f-fo-or L-la-i! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I c-can't-t t-tak-ke it-t!" Jay doubled over in laughter, and when Lai threw a fangirl at Jay's legs, and Zane's chest, Jay laughed harder than he did before. Nya's head pounded with pain from laughing, and Cole now had the giggles. When Lai approached the group, he said through a forced voice, "Next time, _warn_ me when fan girls are near." It was quiet, and once for, all of them began laughing from the total silence. Lai fainted because at the same time he was laughing, Lloyd and Kai kept flipping from laughter and energy. It was like the Ninja were on sugar highs, and there were no signs of stopping. Well, until they went to sleep.

* * *

"Okay, next time, let's do something less... _crazy_. Cause I ain't _ever_ doing that again!"

"Hey, usually Kai is the one saying 'ain't'. That's Kai's signature word!" Nya remarked. Zane was playing chess with Nya, and somehow, even with Pixal's assistance, Nya is winning.

"How are you _winning_ to a Nindroid, sis?! He has a girl assistant in his head, for crying out loud!" Kai's voice came out of Lai's mouth. To the fusion's pleasure, he got a beautiful and even tan. If it were any deeper, everyone would start thinking his bones are a rich caramel brown.

"Agreed." Cole, Zane, Nya, Pixal, and Jay nodded their heads to the idea of less craziness.

"Although, our lives were crazy enough before we had a giant on our te-" A siren interrupted Jay. The Ninja were needed!

"Ninja, there has been an outbreak from the Kryptorium Prison! You all need to go, _NOW_!" Everyone lept up, yelling a battle cry of the most familiar saying:

" ** _NINJAAAAAA-GOOOOOO!_** "

* * *

 **There! Finally, Lai gets to wear his new suit in battle! Let's see who escaped. Well, not much to say except, until next chapter! ;)**

 **-KGF**


	7. Would You Like Peppermint Or Mint?

**Hey everyone. Sorry. I've been getting writer's block lately. :( But I can make a return! I should've said this in the other chapter but I'll say it now: Who do you think escaped in the Kryptorium Prison? Read to find out! X)**

* * *

Lai's POV

oKay, we're going to a prison of Ninjago's worst of the worst, my appearance is changing, and for some reason, a _squirrel_ is following me. I named him Bucky from his buck teeth, which were huge! And so is this prison!

"That is one big prison."

"Yeah. Last time we were here was during Chen's Anacondrai worshippers' war. It was a mess." Jay said. It must have been, becuase this prison is jacked up!

 _"Jacked up", really?_

 _Lloyd, don't judge him! He's just being himself!_

 _So, **now** you choose to think for others?!_

 _Oh, why you- AAAAAAHHHH!_

 _AAAAAAHHHHH!_

Okay dokey, going to ignore that! We all climbed up the prison wall, and found a giant man made of stone.

"Oh no, not that guy! Anyone but him!"

"Who is that?" I whispered to Mr. Roboto, as Kai once called him.

 _Oh, I remember that! I was irritated because I didn't unlock my true potential yet! Oh man, good times._

 _Uh, what?_

"That is a Stone Warrior created by the Overlord, who is now dead-"

"Thanks to Zane!" Jay cut in. I rolled my eyes.

"-And he survived a fall, so now he is kept here. Apparently, he broke out again. Looks like this is all you, big guy. Go and get him!" Okay. I lept off the wall, and landed in front of the warrior.

 _Okay, round 2!_

 _Oh yeah, Cole made you fight him, and you ended up getting thrown at the vases!_

 _Not. Funny._

Who cares?

"Hey, blockhead! Try this on for size!" I shook my hips at him and cartwheeled over to his left. "Oops, too slow! Over here big guy! I'm over here!" He started getting so mad at me, he began to yell.

"Do roh, sok agh!"

 _Aww man, whatever language that is, no one knows! It's forgot-_

 _He said, "I will kill you all"!_

I raised my eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

 _Uhhh- LOOK OUT!_

 _"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ I got hit by a sword of the stone man, and hit my back against a metal wall. "Alright Kai, start spilling. How do you know Healing Hands without practice, andhow do you know the language when it is forgotten?!"

* * *

Zane's POV

"Everyone, did you hear that? Did you hear what Lai said?" The others nodded.

"How come Kai never told us? It's like he thought we were ignoring... Oh. I think we should have listened to him when we had the chance. Shouldn't have sent him. He he." I guess Kai may be more than distant to us than we-

 ** _BOOM! CRASH!_**

 _"YEAH, I DARE YOU TO GET UP! I DARE YOU! C'MON SON, HOW 'BOUT I KICK YOU IN YOUR UPRIGHTS?! COULD YA FEEL THOSE?!"_ Lai began to absorb the Stone Warrior's life source, which turned out to be the Great Devourer's venom. "Let's see you live without this?"

Jay's POV

Okay, since when did Lai get even scarier? He lifted the stone body of the warrior and as hard as he could, threw it as far into the ocean as he could. He got rid of the venom by melting it with green embers and destroyed the rest of it with red orbs. That combination made red and green snowflakes.

"AWESOME!" I stuck out my tongue, and the red snowflakes tasted like peppermint and the green ones tasted like ice cream mint. This is like Christmas, only with a fusion like Lai, it will be a flavored snowflake Christmas everyday! Woohoo!

* * *

 **If that was too short for your liking, sorry! I'm getting closer to the end, about 1-3 chapters, maybe just 2. I don't know. XP Now I want to have those snowflakes. ;)**

 **Lai: _It a flavored snowflake Christmas!_ Looks like I sang again!**

 **Everyone: XD**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **-KGF**


	8. It's Just A Conversation

**Okay, I'm back! So, here we go! So sorry for being late. :(  
**

* * *

"I told you, I don't know _how_ Kai knows! Honest! He doesn't know himself!" Lai was dragged back to the _Bounty_ , which was an effort based on how tall and lanky he was. Also because he kept kicking. All the others tried to get Lai to answer why Kai knew the old forgotten language of the Stone Warriors.

Meanwhile, Jay was still trying to figure out how to return Lai back to his old friends. He tried electrical shocks, but remembered how the accident started out.

"Ugh! Why can't nothing work!?" Lai entered his room while Jay started yelling, trying to look for some peace and quiet. Jay noticed and calmed down. "Sorry. I just can't figure out how to turn you back to normal."

"Hey, it's okay. I kinda like myself this way!" Lai rubbed his brother's back, reassuring him that it wasn't entirely his fault.

* * *

 **"YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: NYA SMITH."**

 _Nya: Hey Lai, what'cha doin'?_

 _Lai: Nothing much, really._

 _Lai: Did you seriously go through all the trouble to make me my own phone? O3O_

 _Nya: ... Yes. :3 What? Is it faulty?_

 _Lai: No, no! Just... thx. I could have just used Lloyd or Kai's phone._

 _Nya: Wait, my brother has a phone?_

 _Lai: Yeah, sis. What, you really thought I would 4ever stay disconnected? X)_

 _Nya: Kai, you bitch! XP_

 _Lai: Hey, hey, hey! Remember, there is a sort of still a kid here! -3-_

 _Nya: Haha, sorry. ^_^'_

* * *

 **Aww, just a normal conversation. :D**

 **Sorry guys for that really long wait. I'm just running out of ideas, so maybe give me some in the reviews. Same goes for Not More Babies, for the people waiting for the next update. I'm still writing the chapter, but I need more cute baby ideas. :3**

 **Question of the Chapter: Who are your favorite YouTubers?**

 **A/A: I have a lot of subscriptions, but I love TheRyanandDavydShow, Markiplier, Matthias, Kai's_Can_Burn, and more. :3**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	9. Unfusion

**So, so late. XP Well, screw it.**

* * *

Lai felt a slight tug on his forefinger. His forehead creased and he grumbled. Whatever tugged his finger did it again. Then a sharp object impaled some of the skin.

"Ow! What was that?!"

It was a needle. And Nya was holding it. "Oh, you're awake! Good!" She smiled.

"Nya, what are you _do_ ing?!" Did his voice just waver?

"Sorry, but I had to so you wouldn't feel excruciating pain. You're unfusing, as you can tell from your voice." Oh, that made sense. Sort of. "Come with me." Lai followed her. She gestured at a metal bed. "We're going to hae to put you asleep for a while. Don't worry. Just get comfortable."

* * *

Kai opened his eyes, then sat up. What happened?! "Guys?"

"Kai!" It was Lloyd. "What is going on? How did we get here? And why... why am I so tired?"

The rest of the team walked in. Jay shrieked. "Eureka! It worked! I was able to reverse engineer the machine to finish your unfusing. And it worked!"

Kai and Lloyd stared in confusion. "Uh..."

Maybe it's best this was never mentioned again.

* * *

 **WORST. ENDING. EVER!**

 **This should have been done a loooooong time ago, but I was really stuck with this. And with a crappy ending, it is done. Later guys!**


End file.
